


First meetings can be ruff

by Meatball42



Category: Leverage, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Military Working Dogs, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Two agents are tracking Reese through Manhattan. But that's okay; he and Shaw have a foolproof plan.





	First meetings can be ruff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



The pair on Reese's tail would not be shaken, and they moved with the coordination of Samaritan agents. Finch and Root couldn't make contact, so Reese and Shaw improvised with the ease of experience. 

Reese cut through a park and untied Bear’s leash from a bench. Another block, and he ducked into a dead-end alley.

The blonde and the long-haired man took the bait. They approached John’s hiding spot, and Shaw came in behind them.

The blonde drew a gun and Shaw matched her. John unclipped Bear’s leash.

“ _Val aan!_ ”

Bear charged.

The long-haired man didn’t flinch. “ _Af! Ontspan!_ ”

Confused, Bear came to a stop, whining.

The blonde gave her partner a curious look.

“It’s a very distinctive dog,” he told her.

“Look,” he said to Reese. “I’m Eliot, this is Parker. We just want to talk.”

“We’re not with Samaritan,” Parker continued. “Our team was contacted by your computer-boss.”

Reese glanced at Shaw, who scanned the pair again, then shrugged.

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s go somewhere a little less visible.”

Shaw and Parker lowered their weapons.

Eliot dropped to his knees and Bear came over to trade licks and scritches.

“This right here, this is the best mission ever.”


End file.
